


May Bullies Her Bottom Bitch

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, femboy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: May’s not the caring girl she once was. After abusing some freaky drugs, she’s a tall, hung woman who adores nutting in any womb she can fine. Can Brendan, her broken and humiliated personal bottom bitch, sufficiently warm her up for the rest of the night?





	May Bullies Her Bottom Bitch

Brendan got to work satisfying his mistress. He’d spent the last 15 minutes carefully applying the makeup and dressing in the skirt May’d given him. She was going to be fucking all those cute pokemon contest idol girls Brendan loved so much tonight. She needed some warm up. Sinking her immense cock into the folds of her bottom bitch seemed like a perfect warm up.

Brendan’s lips kissed his owner’s fat throbbing cockhead with a delicate motion. Nothing but the sweetest caresses would properly show his true devotion to such a swollen, amazing girl cock. Only once he’d gotten the perfect angle did he continue. Brendan parsed his lips and started to suck…

This was the best he could do now. It’d been a long time since him an May were partners and equals. Now, Brendan was just totally outclassed by the sheer might of May.

May and Brendan started their adventures as equals. They were great partners! She’d scan things with her Pokedex while Brendan did all the battling. It went great… for a while. Then May started acting funny. She kept mentioning stories about how other trainers across the world had suddenly taken to some strange narcotics routed in Ditto extract. With enough exercise and persistence, it could mold the body into whatever you wanted! 

Brendan wanted no part of it at first. Oh, but that hardly stopped May’s interest. Soon, she was fascinated with a Pokemon being used for such a purpose. It wasn’t long before she sneaking out to sample the stuff. Boy was it ever effective. In little time at all, May had grown as tall as Brendan, with her feminine assets all in tact and growing larger. The biggest change though? Personality. Sweet docile old May was gone. This new one was a downright bully.

Soon May was doing all the battling and the pokedex keeping. Brendan was lugging around luggage. Any defiance aimed May’s way was met with swift retaliation. Punches to the gut were common. As time went on, newer methods of punishment set in. Measuring contents soon became commonplace. 

Brendan couldn’t believe his eyes the first time May yanked down her pants and showed off her gigantic, heaving cock. It was… oh god, it was bigger than his! It was his first observation staring down that flesh pillar, one he’d not soon forget. May reminded him of her superior girth constantly. Nothing seemed to shut up Brendan’s complaints about the way he was being treated with a simple yank down of her pants. It was effortless with her woman-breaker hanging in front of his face who exactly was the alpha male. 

It all only got worse. May just kept taking more and more of that Ditto extract drug. It wasn’t long before she was built like a goddess, towering over Brendan with her 6’4” height, gargantuan knockers, massive thighs, and a bulge in her spats that trailed down to her kneecaps. 

If May was this different from taking that weird shit, what would it do to him? Brendan wanted nothing of it. What a shame how little his opinion mattered. Once May truly viewed Brendan as nothing but a toy, she started forcibly changing him into something she wanted. The horrid drug was stuffed down his throat at night, any difficulty swallowing fixed by May sitting on the boy’s face until he’d downed the narcotic. That coupled with butt exercises the next morning soon had a once respectable man reduced to a five foot high tight assed, fuckable femboy without a manly bone in his body.. 

Brendan didn’t want any of it, really. But, when May yelled at him, he felt compelled to obey. When May told him to do something, he felt indebted to do so. When May compared her superiority… he knew he had no right to fight back.

Now here he was, dolled up in makeup, slurping on his owner’s dick as a warm up for later tonight. Would he be forced to lap at her victim’s stuffed cunts again? Hopefully they weren’t as leaky and hard to clean as the time she’d fucked Brendan’s mom.

“Chin”. May demanded. Brendan reciprocated immediately. Risking his own comfort and safety, he immediately transitioned from sucking on May’s obscene cock head to slamming well over a foot of dick down his face. His eyes watered, his mascara ran… oh, but he’d done it. His chin was tapping her balls.Would he get to come up for air as a reward for speedy service? No, of course not. May’s hand gripped the back of Brendan’s head and held him steady like the bully she was, forcing him to go blue in the face choking on dick.

Half a minute later, stars in his eyes and half out cold, Brendan finally rose off of the flesh pillar impaling his throat. He choked and coughed for a solid 20 seconds… until May’s open palm smashed against his face. Ahh… Ah yes. The next part of warm up. It was time to let her cock feel a bottom bitch’s pussy as warm up for the rest of her escapades tonight. If he was too slow to turn around and spread his cheeks, the slap for his ass simply smashed across his face instead. Typical protocol for warm up, really.

Brendan shifted his position atop the bed, face going down, ass coming up. His hands reached for a bottle of lubricant to wet his ruined pucker. Really, after all he’d been through, it wasn’t much more than a formality. His lubed hand sunk back, past the hem of his microskirt to prod at his naked bubbly ass cheeks and find the crevice between them. In his fingers sunk, trying to prepare his body for another round impaled on his owner’s shaft. No sooner had he removed his hands from his ass did that huge cock head come knocking.

May mounted Brendan like an animal in heat. All care for his enjoyment was gone; her entire focus was honed on fucking his ass like one of the countless wombs she’d be impregnating tonight. Her hands pressed down on his shoulders for support, shoving his face in the mattress. Her huge heaving breasts smashed against his feminine backside, the wobbling juggs having more strength to them each than his wimpy backbone. Her legs sprawled on either side of him. Brendan’s five foot figure was nearly completely eclipsed by the 6’4” pile of woman. Finally, with her hole to start the night with totally demoralized, May got to work.

“Mmmm...” May cooed as her fat futa dick slowly sunk into the folds of her bottom bitch’s rectum. No matter how many times she sheathed her length in his bottom, Brendan always felt tight and ready for action. It all seemed like a miracle. Or maybe he was just so thoroughly addicted to May’s massive cock, he simply couldn’t help but offer all his gripping strength when his mistress barged into his butt? At any rate, May would treat it just as rough. 

“Feeling good, skank~?” May teased. “You’re way happier being my warm up than fucking all those ladies yourself, right?”

Brendan could hardly answer May’s question, He was preoccupied trying not to shout his lungs out from the huge mass of cock meat thrusting inside him. May said she hated him screaming… though in reality, she just wanted to see him struggle beneath her. 

Finally as May’s dick thrust down to the hilt, Brendan answered. “Y-yes…”

“Good girl!” May replied.,

May’s ball deep anal assault immediately transitioned to bed-bouncing buttfucking after Brendan’s little declaration. Surely one pump of her titanic cock into his gut was enough to limber that pussy up? Whatever. Brendan could squeal into the pillow if he didn’t like it.

Brendan did look as if he was ready to protest, as if he was totally ready to yelp and moan from getting assfucked so suddenly and violently by May’s Rapidash-sized rod. The truth was though… yes. Yes, he really did like being May’s warm up! Being totally outclassed by his friend, a girl stronger and tougher and more hung than he’d ever be seemed like it’d be miserable… but it wasn’t! God, he loved it! Nothing made his masochistic heart flutter like servicing the best and most virile trainer in all of Hoenn! So what if he couldn’t fuck beautiful woman anymore? So what if May had all those gym leaders and trainers he’d fawned over before laughing at his pathetic new life? It felt GOOD! Way too good. Too good to ever want to abandon it. Having May nut in his mother or any other lady he fancied hardly mattered. So long as he was her go to bottom bitch, Brendan was happy. 

Brendan leaned in. He thrust his hips against Mays to make sure her massive cock head was buried as deep inside him as possible as they fucked. The results were clear. May’s aloofness was an iron bastion that never broke mid coitus, but that quiet exhale of hers was a clear enough sign she loved it. She enjoyed it so much, in fact, it wasn’t long after that her pace doubled to finally reach climax. Brendan held steady. Time to be the dumpster his mistress needed to get fired up for the night.. 

SPLRT~! A thrust deep into Brendan’s ass and sweet sweet climax was erupting in his insides! May didn’t offer so much as a single groan or moan for her nut-busting climax of pint-loads into her bitch’s bottom. This sort of orgasm was pedestrian. The only indication she’d even gotten there was the pathetic little yelp that escaped Brendan’s mouth at the sensation of hot cum dowsing his insides. That, and the unflattering noises coming from his spread asshole as semen backwashed out his butt.

“Good. Good warm up.” May complimented. “You make a nice contest idol. Hopefully Lisia and the rest of those contest idols can take all this without breaking.”

Wow! Compliments from May! Brendan’s heart soared! “Oh May, Thank you so-”

Another fierce slap rang against Brendan’s face. Ah… ah yes, he’d almost forgotten another one of his responsibilities. Brendan’s face headed back towards May’s crotch, ready to clean her dick spotless for her other partners tonight...


End file.
